


Paid With A Kiss

by adeclanfan



Series: Abby's Misadventures [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bird told me someone would like a story about Abby a Magnus, so here it is. Spoilers for Fugue. F/F Magnus/Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid With A Kiss

Abby buzzed the front gate of the Sanctuary and it opened immediately for her. She parked her car on the curved drive in front of the gorgeous Gothic buildings and walked to the front doors. To her surprise, Dr. Magnus opened the door before she even knocked. 

“Good morning, Abby.” 

“Hi, Dr Magnus.”

“Please, come in.” Magnus stepped back and pulled the heavy wooden door open wide to allow her inside. 

“Thank you.” She stepped into the entry and, as always, was awed by its wide open space and high ceilings and curving stairs. The place was like a fairy tale castle and Will got to live here. She was secretly a little envious of that. 

Magnus shut the door behind her, “What brings you by today? Will's not back from his pick up in Germany, yet, I'm afraid. If you were looking for him.”

“Uhm, no, I was uhm... looking for you, actually, and here you are.” She offered Will's boss a bright smile. 

“Ah. What can I do for you?” Magnus smiled at her, again, and Abby's palms got sweaty. 

Who knew smiles from another woman would make her palms sweat? And how in the world did Will manage to get any work done when he was working so closely with Magnus day in and day out. Abby was sure she would just sit and stare at her all day. She was so beautiful, and... sexy. 

Abby took a deep breath and confessed, “To be honest, I knew Will was still out of town. I wanted to talk to you without him. That sounds bad, but it really isn't, I swear. It's just that he's so angry at you right now. I told him it's silly to be mad at you for saving my life, but he won't listen to me.” Dr. Magnus nodded and as she looked into those intense blue eyes, it felt like Abby's brain wanted to melt and run right out of her ears. “It's better to have a scar than be dead, right?”

“Quite right.” Magnus nodded, “And speaking of scars, I was planning to call you and have you come here for a follow-up; just a quick check-up to make sure everything has healed as it should, but I'm sorry to say I've been quite busy recently. Do you have time for me to take a look now since you're already here?”

“Oh. Uhm.” Magnus was going to call her and ask her to come to the Sanctuary? Her heart skipped a beat. “Sure. I have time; I have today off. I feel fine, though. I'm much better than when the creature was trying to take my body away from me, but if you want to look at the scar, that's fine with me.”

That seemed to make Magnus really happy, because she beamed at Abby. “Excellent. The infirmary is right this way.” Magnus put a warm hand at the small of Abby's back and guided her in the right direction. The simple touch had Abby's belly fluttering with butterflies that really shouldn't be in there. This was Will's boss, after all. 

It wasn't a long walk to the infirmary, and the first thing Dr. Magnus did was go to a cabinet and take out one of those horrible hospital gowns that ties in the back and lets everyone see your bare backside. 

Abby looked at it and winced. 

“Undress to your panties and put the gown on open in the front, alright?” Magnus pressed the cool fabric into her hand, and Abby was relieved that she could leave her underwear on. Her cheeks grew warm, though, because she had to take her bra off and Magnus would see her breasts.

There was a modesty screen in the corner of the room and it had hooks where she hung up her clothes to keep them from getting wrinkles. The little ties on the gown left gaps down the front and her navy blue lacy panties were clearly visible. Abby chided herself because she wasn't normally such a prude. There was nothing on her that Dr. Magnus didn't see in her own mirror every day, right? Except that what Magnus saw was so much better than anything on Abby's body. Magnus was perfect.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked her when she was settled onto the exam table. “You aren't nervous are you? I promise it won't hurt. I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs, just normal things any doctor does in an exam.” 

“I'm fine,” Abby assured her. She sat quietly and let Magnus put the stethoscope, a very cold one, to her heart and then her upper chest and back. 

“Have you been having any stomach pain before or after eating?”

Abby thought about it and shook her head, “No, not really.”

“I'm going to press on your incision now to feel for lumps or pain. Just bear with me and tell me if I touch something that's tender.”

“Okay...” 

Magnus pushed on her shoulders gently until Abby laid back on the table and then she opened the gown further, exposing breasts and belly to the chilly air. To her embarrassment, Abby's nipples hardened from the cold, or she wanted to think it was the cold and not the briefest brush of the doctor's fingertips on her breasts. 

“Does it hurt here, Abby?” A hand firmly pressed her stomach, above the scar.

“No.”

Then, the hand pressed directly on the scar, “How about here on the scar itself?”

“Uhm, no.”

“Good. The wound has closed well, and shows no signs of infection. You're a fast healer.” Magnus gave her a pat on the thigh and left the table for a minute and returned with a small with box. She opened the lid and pulled out a large bandage or gauze pad, something square and wrapped in sterile, white paper. “These are silicon sheets and they are used for reducing the scarring from cuts and burns. I'm going to put one on the scar right now and give you some to take home.”

“Thank you.”

“You're quite welcome, Abby. I'm just very sorry the creature made such a mess in its hurry to exit.” Magnus peeled the backing off the strange sheet and very gently pressed the sticky side to Abby's scar smoothing it as she went. “I didn't expect it to be so happy to leave...”

Abby put her hand over Magnus'. “You don't have anything to apologize for, Dr. Magnus. That's what I came here today to tell you. I don't care what Will says; I'm very grateful to you. You found a way to remove the creature from me. Declan told me you didn't sleep or eat for days!” Abby took a deep breath, “If you decided to listen to Will and keep searching for a different way, I'd be dead, now. I'm so happy to be alive I could just kiss you right on the lips.” 

Abby gasped, “Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I tend to ramble or say stupid things when I'm nervous.” She sat up and pulled the edges of the gown closed over her breasts, held it in place with one hand.

“Why do I make you nervous, Abby?” It felt like those eyes were drilling into her brain. “It's alright, you know.”

“I don't understand. What's alright?”

Magnus smiled, “If you want to give me a kiss to thank me, I don't mind. When I first started practicing medicine, women paid me with pieces of handmade lace or cross-stitched pillows.”

Abby's eyes went wide with surprise. “Really? That's so... sweet and old fashioned. I can imagine them doing that.”

“And if the family was well off, I'd get a basket of eggs or a chicken.” She leaned closer to whisper in Abby's ear conspiratorially, “To be honest, I wish they'd paid in kisses.” Abby's mouth was open in shock when Dr Magnus kissed her; a real kiss with just a small tickle of tongue teasing her lower lip. 

“Wow...” she gasped. 

“You can kiss me, now, if you want to, Abby.”

Abby didn't need to be told twice. She closed the small distance between their lips and put her soul into the kiss. Her hands went to the doctor's shoulders, allowing her gown to fall back open and flashing Magnus her breasts. When she pulled back she noticed the gown gaping open and reached to close it. 

Magnus sighed, “You don't have to be shy. I think your breasts are lovely.”

Abby spoke before she could stop herself, “But they're not anywhere near as nice as yours...” Then, she winced at how that comment sounded. She didn't want Dr. Magnus to think she spent all her time looking at her breasts, but how could she not notice them?

She was preparing an apology in her head when Magnus opened her gown and cupped her right breast. “Your breasts are high and firm, and the perfect handful.” Then, she lowered her head and kissed the nipple. “And just the right shade of pink.”

“Oh, my...” Abby moaned. 

“Well, I can't let the other breast get jealous, so I guess I must kiss it, too.” She did kiss it, and now she had both breasts in her hands, but she gave them up with a small squeeze and a sigh. “If you come back and visit me, when I have more time, I'll let you see my breasts and we can compare. I'm afraid I have a conference call in ten minutes and we just don't have time today.” Magnus brushed her lips over Abby's one last time. “Will you come back and visit me, Abby?”

Abby nodded. “I'll call first.”

“Good idea.” Magnus helped her off the table and gestured to the privacy screen. “You can get dressed now, its a bit chilly down here.”

“Okay. If you have to go, I'll understand. I can show myself out.”

Magnus smiled. “I'll wait for you. I don't get visitors very often.”

 

The End


End file.
